


Valley Forge某个普通清晨发生的事情

by elanor_BleuNoir



Category: American Revolution RPF
Genre: M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23237137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elanor_BleuNoir/pseuds/elanor_BleuNoir
Summary: 拉法叶在腹肌谷试图撸一炮，但是被打断了。为了补偿他，那个粗鲁的入侵者该做些他不愿意的事情。微量的Laurens/Hamilton提及。
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/John Laurens/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette
Kudos: 9





	Valley Forge某个普通清晨发生的事情

**Author's Note:**

> 存档，纯pwp。被lof吞了就放到这儿了。还能看的大家看着爽一爽就行！  
> 不完全是non-con但因为比较模糊所以还是打个预警tag！

Alexander Hamilton今天起得很早。

他望了一眼窗外白皑皑的世界，感叹着Forge Valley不退的积雪和新英格兰能刮一整个冬季的凛冽寒风，叠好被子走出门。

昨晚肆虐一整夜的雪已经停了，现在天地间都安静地可怕。他环顾一圈周围的环境，清晨的天空是灰暗压抑的，阳光并没有探头的趋势，他目中所及唯一的光源就是一束温暖的光线从不远处的一个窗口投射而出，而他轻松地认出了那是他亲爱的战友Gilbert，Marquis de Lafayette的窗口。

他涉雪而过来到那个窗口前——毕竟他起得太早，而不太想在这样的一个冬日清晨孤身一人——敲了敲边上的门。

“谁？”他听见他朋友的声音，沉闷而带些奇怪腔调。

“我，Alexander！”

“Alexander Hamilton！滚出去一会儿再进来，不然你自找！”

Hamilton觉得这句话很奇怪，也不像是Lafayette往日的风格，但他并没有退缩而是继续冲着门喊：“凭什么打发我走？有见不得人的事？”

“有见不得人的事也轮不到你——哈啊——管！”句中一声明显的粗重喘息让Hamilton起了疑心。

“我的天，Gilbert你不会是藏了个姑娘吧？Commander知道了不会饶过你的。”Hamilton锲而不舍地对着门喊道。

“这可是你自找的！”他感受到暖气随着门瞬间的打开扑面而来，然后整个人就被猝不及防地钳制在一双强有力手臂的怀抱中不能动弹。他听见身后门被关上的声音，然后就被吻到几乎没有呼吸的余地。

他的脑海中是晕眩的，Lafayette的舌尖巧妙地缠绕和侵略他的口腔，而他竟然没有什么反抗的余地。在那一瞬间他突然想到了Laurens，但这个想法也很快地淡去了。他不情愿地被迫回应着，Lafayette胸膛上结实的肌肉紧紧贴着他的前胸，只有一个白衬衫之隔。他还没反应过来对方刚刚那句话是什么意思，就感受到他小腹上被一个坚硬的物体顶着。他突然地被绝望没来由地袭击了，当他意识到自己所处境地的时候——他想要从那个怀抱中挣脱，却完全无法动弹。他觉得自己在稀薄的空气中与昏迷擦肩而过，然后Lafayette气喘吁吁地放开了他。

他的脑子还没有转过来就被Lafayette双手按住了肩膀，重力拉着他双膝跪地。他的嘴唇半张着，这是不错的唇形，因刚刚剧烈的接吻还湿润着，脸上泛着可疑的潮红。他注意到Lafayette全身除了那件白衬衫不着一物，但他还没来得及用目光丈量对方挺立的下半身尺寸，没合上的嘴中就被推入了那庞然巨物。

“把它吸出来。”Lafayette命令着在Hamilton口腔中搅动了一下，手指按住Hamilton的脑袋开始前后模拟活塞运动。Hamilton的脑中一片空白，Lafayette的龟头顶着他的喉管，肿胀的下半身填满了他的整个口腔。当第一次抽插开始的时候，他的舌头上尝到咸湿的感觉，喉管突然的空旷让他放松了下来，但很快那儿又被填满了，他不由地呜咽了一声。这样的动作重复了几次，他只是僵在那儿什么都不知道做，直到他再次听见Lafayette的声音。

“动起来，Alex，你可不想看见这玩意儿插到你身体的别的地方里面。”

他还是跪在那儿维持着那个姿势，一动不动。

“Alex，你不知道我到底多想要你。”Lafayette的语气软了下来，几乎成为了一声哀求，“我也不想这样，但——动一动吧。”

他双手插进Hamilton的头发，轻柔地抚弄着它们，从发梢一直到头皮，又顺着脑袋的轮廓一路滑至脖颈，最后上滑停留在脸颊。

“拜托，Alex。”

Hamilton终于想起抬起眼来，那一瞬间他突然觉得眼前这个人性感得可怕。这是个法国人，他告诉自己，而他这么做不过是为了报答刚刚那个完美的吻。

他笨拙地用舌头舔舐着Lafayette的阴茎，稍稍退出了些，甚至开始吮吸对方的龟头。他的双手移到了Lafayette的臀侧，终于开始让对方的下身在他的口腔中来回进出。这样循环往复几次之后他终于习惯了这样的动作，开始熟练而规律地动了起来。

“啊——没错，Alex，就是这样——啊，哈，你可真不错，难道是以前——哦天——做过？”Lafayette来回摆动着臀部侵略着Hamilton的口腔，喘气声愈发地粗重和浪荡。他分开了双腿站着，双手又插进了Hamilton的头发，硬挺的阴茎在Hamilton口中进进出出。Hamilton感受到他下身末端溢出了些粘稠的液体，他是熟悉这一过程的，之前不知道多少次和Laurens做过这事。但Lafayette不一样——他的尺寸更大，而帮他做这一过程的感觉也与和Laurens在床榻上缠绵时截然不同。他不由地想象了一下被他口中含着的这玩意儿操该是什么感觉——大概很好，但他现在想这些是不合适的，那事儿只有Laurens能做。

可是他正在帮Lafayette做口交，这也是他只能和Laurens一起做的——至少，以前是这样。

可现在不是。而现在——即使他被半推半就，即便他不愿意承认，他还是不得不说，他很享受这个过程。而他想象的不是Lafayette操着他的嘴而是操着他的人——或许在这一刻，这种想法也不算是背德的。他有足够的理由对Lafayette性幻想，尤其是他含着对方的下半身的时候。

“啊——再快一点，对，对，Alex，你真是太棒了——哦你这小荡妇，快帮我把它吸出来，现在，就现在——哦操，Alex，操，再深一点，棒极了——吸那儿，对，操操操，啊，我就快了，就快要出来了——”Lafayette此刻已经到了高潮的边缘，他机械地抽插Hamilton的口腔，毫不自知地肆意呻吟着，也坦白着他内心平日压抑的想法，“我他妈想干死你，Alex，就现在，想了好久了——哈啊，操，我看不得你和别的男人走得近——妈的，你的活儿怎么这么活见鬼的好——我可是该操你的那个，亲爱的，不是别人——你简直比姑娘还迷人，真见鬼，我今天——哈啊，今天早上撸炮的时候想的都是你，没想到你就——啊，啊，那儿刚好——你就上门来了——ahhhhhhhhh yes oh yes我就要出来了，操，Alex！”

Hamilton最后剩下的几分理智让他的口腔退出了对Lafayette下身的包裹，对方紧紧抓着他的头发几乎让他头皮发疼，而粘稠的白色液体也就在那一刻喷薄而出，直接射到了他的脸上，还有些散落在他脖颈和衣领上。

“那真是棒呆了，Alex，我不信你做成这样是对我没怀着半点感情的。”

Lafayette低下头看着Hamilton，后者半跪着喘着粗气，满脸都是他射出的白浊，嘴角还有几丝银丝垂下。他的面色因刚才的剧烈运动更加泛红了，嘴唇的颜色也鲜艳得要冒出热气来。然而他的眼神是迷离的，就似乎刚刚他都是在状态外完成了这一切似的。Lafayette伸出宽大的手掌，用力揉了揉Hamilton有些凌乱汗湿的红褐色头发。

“走吧，清理下你自己，要不要我帮你？”

但他这句话还没讲完Hamilton抹了把脸就落荒而逃了，脸上还带着Lafayette残余精液的痕迹，口中还没平复下剧烈的喘息——Lafayette看着他冲进新英格兰空无一人的灰暗清晨里，白雪皑皑的世界里。


End file.
